A print device generally includes components to place print fluid on a print material. A print device may also include a service subsystem, such as a service carriage having a maintenance cartridge. The service subsystem is used to perform service on a component of the print device to enable the components to function at a level of operability. For example, the service system may perform a maintenance routine for a print head to enable the print head to continue to eject fluid.